


Singing is Easier

by Anielka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of musical references guys, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Kinda crack?, M/M, Musical References, completely self-indulgent, idk but im having lots of fun, klangst, pinning Keith, pinning lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anielka/pseuds/Anielka
Summary: "Guys, what about ASL? I remember Lance being able to spell some words in the Garrison.""What is that?" Asked the princess."Oh! It's a lenguage for deaf or mute humans, where you only need to use your hands.""Yeah, but Lance only knows one phrase in ASL, and it's not gonna take him very far.""You know a phrase?!" Asked Coran, jumping in closer to Lance."How interesting!" Said Allura, "What can you say with those signs?"All the eyes in the room went to Hunk."I cant remember the exact words, but it's a pick-up line"Groans went through the group.Or, Lance gets a concussion that temporarily affects his speech and has to sing in order to communicate.





	1. I Keep Singing Just to Keep Myself Alive

 

 

"Lance, are you okay? You've been quiet on our way back." Asked Hunk, walking towards his friend, who was staying at the back of the group since they had arrived back from their mission.

Lance looked straight at him, a desperate look on his eyes, which were a little glossy from almost-tears. They knew he had fallen pretty hard while they were on the planet’s surface, but Lance hadn’t seem terribly hurt…

"Whoa, Lance, what is it?! Did you get hurt?!" Hunk's tone brought everyone back in a hurry.

"Lance?!" Pidge ran up to him, and started looking around for wounds, but Lance stepped back and twirled a hand around his neck, his lips moving without order.

"You... can't talk?" Guessed Shiro, walking slowly towards him, with Keith trailing behind.

"What did you do now?"  Asked Keith. Lance stared at them helplessly.

"'S okay, buddy, let’s go see Coran, m'kay?" Hunk took Lance by the wrist and carefully directed him to the Infirmary.

There, after some poking, Coran sighed.

"From what I can see, the Blue Paladin did hit his head, but the rest of him is intact."

"Coran, he can't say a word. Lance is not intact." growled Pidge. Lance smiled softly at her and moved his lips, but no sound came out, which only seemed to distress the Green Paladin even more. "See! Not one word!"

"I meant physically intact, but he's got a concussion. It's probable that's the reason of his mutism. Is it not true that a human's brain can react strangely to silly injuries like those? I say we let him rest, and it will pass." The altean declared, patting Lance's shoulder in a paternal way.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

It did not pass.

Not during the first day, nor the second.

By day three, Lance was going crazy and everyone could see it.

"Maybe we can find another way for Lance to communicate until he gets better." Shiro had told them.

Now they were sitting in a circle on the floor, proposing ways.

They'd been through mouthing words, and Shiro proposed writing, but they all had dismissed them because it took too much time and Lance had a lot to say.

It was terrible, until Pidge said:

"Guys, what about ASL? I remember Lance being able to spell some words in the Garrison."

A chorus of approval hums went through the humans.

"What is that?" Asked the princess.

"Oh! It's a language for deaf or mute humans, where you only need to use your hands."

Everyone seemed pleased with the idea, until Hunk spoke:

"Yeah, but Lance only knows one phrase in ASL, and it's not gonna take him very far."

"You know a phrase?" Asked Coran, jumping in closer to Lance, "Can we see?"

Lance smiled wildly and began moving his hands, first pointing to himself with his right hand, then placing the index finger from the same hand in front of his lips in a horizontal manner and making a forward spinning movement a couple of times. Then he pointed to Allura and made a round gesture around his face, followed by his passing thumb along his jaw; then he put his index finger to his temple and pointed up, then made a spin with that finger and returned it to his temple.

"How interesting!" Said Allura, "What does it mean?"

All the eyes in the room went to Hunk.

"I can’t remember the exact words, but it's a pick-up line"

Groans went through the group.

Lance looked offended to the extreme, and corrected Hunk quickly:

"And can I say that you're the prettiest girl that I know, or will ever know!" his voice actually came this time, reciting the verse with some musical rhythm.

The reaction was immediate. Everyone's attention was on Lance, smiles on their faces.

"You're cured! You're cured!" Chanted Pidge, while Hunk hugged the shit out of a very happy Lance. Even Shiro was smiling widely.

It all washed away when Lance tried to speak again, and no sound left his mouth.

"That makes no sense", declared Keith, "we just heard him speak".

"Actually, it is possible", mussed Pidge, after a moment. "Human brain processes music and speech in different sides. It's weird, but he may be able to sing but not talk."

"Lance, why don't you try again?" Encouraged the Princess.

Lance seemed doubtful, a small pout was on his lips accompanied by a frown. Keith stared attentively while the Blue Paladin took in a deep breath and started singing:

"Y te diría, mi amo-" he cut himself with a joyful cheer, punching the air.

"It works!" Exclaimed Hunk.

"Lance, my boy, how do you feel?" Asked Coran.

"I'm walking on sunshine, who-ah!" Lance danced a bit while singing, moving his shoulders to the song's beat.

"Oh, he is going to enjoy this so much." The Paladins stared as Lance twirled happily around the room, humming softly the rest of the song.

"Why?" Keith turned around to focus on Hunk.

"He knows, like, a million songs." Pidge groaned from beside him.


	2. We Were Like Na Na Na

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight’s training session was brought to you by Keith’s angst over Lance’s angst.
> 
> Also!!! You'll see some spanish, the translation will be in the End Notes.

It had been little over a human week since Lance’s accident and the passengers of the castle were completely amazed at their Blue Paladin’s ability to apply human songs as completely rational answers to their everyday conversations. Sure, it took Lance a moment to think of an appropriate line, but it still was impressive. Allura and Coran laughed a lot and constantly asked him to say something silly. Hunk and Lance seemed to have a supernatural connection (or just a freakishly long time of knowing the other) because they constantly finished each other’s sentences, and Pidge was all over Lance as he came up with more and more complicated rhymes to get her attention. Even Shiro chuckled when he said something especially obscure. The only one who seemed to ignore the bizarre situation was Keith, who just went on with his normal routine of meals and training with basic human interaction somewhere in the middle.

Keith had decided to ignore the deal because, even if he was actually worried of Lance’s lack of unrhymed speech, he seemed pretty okay with it, so Keith just rolled with it. He had thought it no big deal, because he thought Lance acted like it was no big deal; that was until he overheard his favorite Blue Paladin and Hunk in the kitchen.

He had only wanted to sneak in and steal some leftovers when he heard the voices. He stopped behind the door, wanting to avoid human interaction.

“C’mon buddy, it isn’t so bad, you’re killing it!” Hunk sounded his usual self, cheerful and optimist, and his voice was accompanied by the soft tinkling of plates, like he was stacking them.

“I want much more than this provincial life…” Sang Lance, frustration coating his words.

“Yeah, I hear ya,” Hunk sighed softly, “but it’s not something any of us can fix, not even you.”

Keith heard some shuffling, and could easily imagine Lance moving around the chairs.

“Another stumble as I’m reaching for the right thing to say, I’m kinda coming up empty, can’t find my way to you…”

“Yeah, I figured you’d end up finishing your songs. You really don’t have a song for everything, do you?” A small pause. “Oh, c’mon Lance, you’re doing great, no need to cry.” Some more silence. “Yeah, sure, buddy, take a plate and suit yourself!” Hunk finished, and Keith could actually hear a lopsided smile on his face. He walked away before he could hear anything else.

He felt a strange pressure on his chest. Lance being that upset pulled some strings on him. Keith knew what it was to want to say something and not find the right words to say it. He tried to put himself in Lance’s metaphorical shoes: someone who was so used to talking, now being repressed. If he was being honest, Keith was missing Lance’s usual conversations; the compliments and the corny jokes even he understood. Keith did his best to evade Lance right now because it was hard for him to get the hidden meanings in some lyrics (it had taken him a ridiculously long time to understand even some of his favorite songs), and he didn’t want to make it harder for Lance.

But it seemed it didn’t matter what he and the others did, Lance felt like that. Muted. And he would only tell Hunk about it.

Keith felt horrible. Lance had been for all of them more times than they could count, and yet, they were helpless to help him.

Keith started thinking about what he could do to make Lance feel better.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

See, the problem with being both sensitive and bad at talking was that Keith was always bothered about something, which could probably explain the anger problem. So, when he was bothered, he went training.

And tonight’s training was because of Lance.

He dodged a bot, and attacked right back.

Well, Lance and Hunk, because their conversation was stuck in a loop in Keith’s brain, Lance’s frustration still too fresh in his mind, and Hunk’s words “you’re doing great, no need to cry”? That was a stabbing sensation in Keith’s chest, around the area of his heart, he thought. Not that mattered anyway, it just… Whatever, he had bigger things to think about. Like, how the heck could Keith carry out his last minute plan?

He slashed through the last bot as he heard the Training Room’s doors open.

“What do you want, Shiro?” He grumbled, cleaning the sweat off his forehead with the hem of his shirt. But the steps he heard were too light to be Shiro’s.

“Turn it off!” Sang Lance, and Keith turned to see a tired look on his face.

“The training program?” Keith turned his back, thanking every deity Lance had chosen simple songs this time, he had heard him with Pidge, and those things were complicated as shit. “Not yet.”

“Come back to bed, that would be enough.”

“Where do you even get this songs?” Keith kept walking away, but he turned around for this question.

“It’s… A… Musical…” Lance shrugged.

“Go to bed, Lance. I’ll go later.” He was still working the last details of his plan, he didn’t want to ruin it by being too hasty, even though he knew the whole thing was exactly. He heard Lance trailing behind him.

“Take a break!” He pleaded. “Run away with us for the summer lets go upstate!” Keith decided to ignore the ‘run away’ part, feeling a little caught.

“I think you mean ‘upstairs’.” Lance huffed.

“Don’t be so literal-“ Then began again. “Take a break!”

“I already said-“

“Are we gonna have a problem?”

“It’s not about problems, Lance, I just-“

“Turn. It. Off.”

Keith blinked a couple of times. Lance had gotten really, really close really fast. And whoa, he knew his eyes were blue, but this was amazing. He felt Lance tugging at his sleeve.

“Alexander, come back to sleep.” He pulled towards the door, and Keith was too caught up in Lance’s eyes to ask who this Alexander guy was. Apparently he was too caught up to say anything else, because he started following Lance without much thought.

He lost consciousness somewhere between that moment and the next morning.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Lance had felt like a winner for getting Keith to go bed. That feeling lasted until Keith fell on top of him, sound asleep.

Which, in theory, was not a bad thing at all. Lance was always more than happy to help out any of his friends and family, but Keith…

Keith was both. Or none.

Depended on the point of view.

And speaking of views, man, what a view was Keith’s face.

Not that Lance thought he was handsome or anything! ~~He totally did.~~

He just thought he had good bone structure, and a symmetrical face! ~~That was very important.~~

In any case, taking Keith to his room was so much better than hearing him come back to his bed at unholy hours. Lance was a light sleeper, and _every single thing_ woke him up. It was some sort of remembrance of his babysitter years. And Keith coming back panting, and taking a shower certainly interrupted his beauty sleep.

He managed to open Keith’s door with one hand, the other arm holding Keith as straight as he could. God, he was heavy for such a tiny guy! Must be all that muscle. ~~Not that Lance thought of Keith’s muscles, no, sir.~~

Eventually, Lance dropped Keith on his bed and turned around without ceremonies.

But he felt a pang of guilt.

Even if Keith was a ~~hot~~ asshole, dropping him like that was kind of a dick move.

Lance was better than that.

And, well, he was used to taking care of other people! Cousins, and uncles, and his mom…

He sighed, and walked back to the bed.

He took Keith’s shoes off, setting them in front of the closet; he pulled him under the covers and tucked him as gently as he could, praying to God Keith wouldn’t wake up. He brushed absentmindedly some hair out of his face as he made a mental list. Where was Keith’s poor excuse of a jacket?

He looked around and- Aha! Thrown over the bureau with absolutely no care. Lance shook his head as he went to fix it. Keith needed either someone to take care of him, or start taking better care of himself.

As he stepped away, he hit something on the floor. He hurried to kneel down and checked what it had been when he realized what it was.

An altean bag.

An altean _travelling_ bag, to be more exact. Half the size of a regular one, and twice as many pockets.

And it looked pretty full.

Lance wanted to look inside of it.

Lance decided to do it. ‘ _Ojos que no ven_ …’ right?

He opened it quietly and his eyes shot wide open as he eyed the contents: extra clothes, food, and money. Lots of money. Where had Keith even got all those gac?

Look, if Lance had seen those things separately he wouldn’t have been suspicious. Keith had a tendency to miss meals, so that could be his stash. Extra clothes meant clean clothes, and Lance wasn’t going to give Keith any shit for hygiene. And owning money was no crime! Lance had his own pack of coins on a drawer. But it was all these things, mixed in a _travelling_ bag next to _Keith’s_ door.

It hit Lance like a truck.

This bastard was running away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> I'm so, so happy, you are all so nice and kind! Thank you for the comments and kudos. You all make writting worth it! 
> 
> Lance's words in spanish are the first part of latin equivalent of 'out of sight, out of mind'. It litearlly translates to 'Eyes that don't see, (heart that won't feel)'. Lance is getting a 'what Keith doesn't know won't hurt him' attitude. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but I didn't want to leave y'all hanging for more than a month; but I promise to deliver the next one sooner, it's almost finished already. 
> 
> Also!!! Some of you were suggesting songs (I LOVE YOU ALL), so, if you have a song that you like, or would like to see written, don't hesitate to let me know!   
> Love always,   
> Ela 
> 
> This chapter's songs were:   
> One Direction - Na Na Na   
> Beauty and the Beast - Belle (Reprise)   
> Dear Evan Hansen - Anybody Have A Map?   
> Book of Mormon - Turn It Off   
> Something Rotten! - A Musical   
> Hamilton - Take A Break   
> Something Rotten! - Right Hand Man   
> Heathers - Candy Store   
> Hamilton - Best of Wives And Best of Women


	3. You Make Me Insane

 

Lance hurried in arranging everything back the way it was and ran out of the room.

Quiznak. Fuck. Mierda. Shit. Carajo.

He paced through the castle, his long legs taking him way too far. Why would Keith even do that again? Keith running away was bad for both the team and himself. Stupid Keith and his stupid, reckless decisions. Stupid Keith and his lack of a survival instinct.

He could already see him, ugly mullet and all, picking fights with everyone he came across. And where was he even going?! Some space mall? The Blade of Marmora? To try and kick Zarkon in the face and get killed instead? That thought made his blood freeze.

Keith could easily get himself killed.

It would be oh, so easy! A misunderstanding, a misplaced word, trying to take down someone three, four, five times his own size… Keith could do them all. Lance started to panic. Keith was good, really good, but he wasn’t perfect.

He could be defeated. He could die.

And Lance would die too.

The whole team would suffer and mourn, but Lance would die.

Keith was the thing barely holding him together. And he wasn’t even taking into account the whole sing-instead-of-talk thing (which by the way was horrible, thanks for asking), where Keith and Hunk were the only ones acting like their normal selves around him (and thank you Jesus for that, because if Lance caught another pitiful look he was going to scream).

Keith was so much more: he was something fun, something new, something interesting. Lance had seen him in the Garrison, and boy, was he pretty to look at, but actually talking and interacting with him? Learning his mannerisms? The way Keith thought, and talked, and laughed, and scrunched his nose? Lance was thankful at the Universe for the opportunity to start falling for Keith.

Lance was not going to let that go. Ever. Especially not over Keith pulling some secret stunt and putting himself in more danger than usual.

He knew what he had to do.

He knew who could stop Keith from running away.

So he went straight to Shiro’s door and knocked.

 

When Shiro finally opened the door he looked extremely disoriented.

“Excuse me, my Lord, may I request, my Lord, permission, my Lord, to speak?” He sang in a hurry.

“Lance?” Shiro blinked slowly. “Uh, sure? C’mon in.” He stepped back to let Lance enter and, after closing the door, he sat on his bed. “What can I help you with?” He almost yawned. Lance felt awful for waking him up, but this was extremely important.

“Something lately drives me crazy, has to do with how you make me…”

“Something is driving you crazy? Is it Keith?” Lance nodded. “What happened?”

“I hadn’t slept in a week, I was weak; I was awake…”

“You or Keith?” Lance gave him an unimpressed look. “Alright, Keith hasn’t been sleeping?”

“You’ve never seen a bastard, orphan more in need of a break!” He emphasized. “So, I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home.” He sighed and changed the song. “Rest now, little buddy, put your cares away…”

“You took him to his room? To rest, erm, sleep?” Lance nodded again.

“And I can’t help but to hear, no, I can’t help but to hear an exchanging of words.” He sang, pointing to his eyes repeatedly.

“You saw something in Keith’s room?”

“Can’t believe you’re packing your bags…”

“Bags?”

“When I’m gone, when I’m go-one, you’re gonna miss me when I’m go-one…”

“Wait, wait,” Shiro raised is hands. ”I don’t get the- What do you mean gone?”

‘This!! Idiot!! Is!! Running!! Away!! Again!!’

Lance groaned and covered his face with his hands. Was the idea of Keith going away so unbelievable?

‘Make it less complicated.’ He prompted himself.

He put his hands away, and took a deep breath.

“Okay, so we’re doing this.” He sang softly, more to himself than to Shiro. He raised his index finger.

“Oh!” Shiro perked up. “First word?” Lance smiled weakly.

“How does a bastard, orphan-“ He looked at Shiro, expectantly.

“Still talking about Keith. Keith and some bags?” Shiro earned himself another smile. “What’s next?”

Lance took a few moments to think. How he hated not being able to speak clearly, having to prepare his words so much, and still have the other one not get them completely. He wasted so much time. He tried to remember a song that fit, something about running away… Oh my God. The answer was so clear.

“I wanna run away! I wanna run away! Anywhere out this place!” Lance felt so proud of himself.

Shiro mussed for a moment.

“Keith is running away?”

Lance sighed in relief.

“Methinks you got it!”

“That’s… not good. Are you sure?” Lance nodded. “Then we have to do something.” Shiro stood up, and Lance saw the Space Dad look on his face. Lance was sure Keith was going to stay now. “Thank you for telling me, Lance.” Shiro patted him in the back, and Lance felt like a teacher had just put a little golden star on his forehead.

This had been the right choice.

Lance would do anything to keep his family together. Anything.

Now Keith would stay home, safe and sound, where he belonged.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Keith woke up feeling more refreshed than he had in ages. His head didn’t hurt, his shoulders weren’t as tense, and he felt like he could take on the world, or universe, or whatever. He wondered how much time he had actually slept.

He stretched as he began to remember the last night; he had been training, and Lance had walked in, and… took him to bed? He honestly couldn’t remember what had happened.

He prayed it wasn’t something embarrassing.

It seemed like he was always embarrassing himself in front of Lance. (The worst time had been crashing into some planet’s sand over the implication of him being scared, but he did his best to ignore that.)

He decided to face Lance later; right now he was hungry, and, surprisingly, in the mood to join everyone at breakfast. He stood up, reached for his boots, when-

Knock, knock!

“C’mon in!” he called as he tied his laces. He realized someone must have taken his shoes and jacket off, and his heart flipped over the idea of that someone being Lance.

The door opened and Shiro walked in.

“Hi, Keith,” he smiled.

“Morning!” He smiled back. “I was just heading to-“

“Can I speak to you for a sec?”

“Uh, sure? What’s up?”

“Well…”

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Lance’s door opened with a bang, showing a very, very pissed Keith.

Uh-oh.

“Why did you do that?” He growled. Lance frowned.

“You would need to cite a more specific grievance.”

“Who told you to go talk to Shiro?” This was the moment Lance knew he was fucked. “This has nothing, _nothing_ , to do with you!”

“I am just a guy, in the public eye, trying to do my best for our republic!” He stepped back, trying to evade Keith’s intense stare.

“What do know about what’s best?!”

“I don’t wanna fight, but I won’t apologize for doing what’s right!” You’ll stay _here_. With _us_.

“Right?!” Lance eyed Keith carefully. He was pissed, yes, but there was something else… “You shouldn’t mess with these things! It’s _none_ of your business!”

_You are my business!_

“If I’m doing my job, and I’m doing right, I’m making life safer one school at a time.” He stated.

“Lance!” Keith’s hands pulled his hair slightly as he groaned.

“Seriously, this kids need to learn there are consequences in life.”

“Oh, don’t tell me this is about that one time-“ Keith moved one of his hands and placed it over his eyes, while breathing deep and slow to calm himself. “Lance, you’re blowing this out of proportions.”

Oh, that did it.

Now, Lance was a pretty cheerful guy. He liked jokes, and making people happy. He was good under pressure, and managed to stay calm when in anger.

But Keith had a superpower called ‘being able to challenge everything Lance knew about himself’.

Which right now meant Lance was pissed as fuck.

“I am slow to anger but I toe the line, as I reckon with the effect of your life on mine.” He stated, calmly.

“Lance-“ He shushed Keith with a look.

“Careful how you proceed, young man!” He was clenching his jaw so hard it hurt.

“I am going away, Lance.” Said Keith, softer than Lance had ever heard him, and something inside of him cracked. He couldn’t make Keith stay, as much as he tried. He couldn’t help his brother, his friend, his ~~crush~~ teammate, because he didn’t want to be helped. Lance felt like crying.

Keith started to walk out, and Lance shot behind him, grabbing him by the arm, and muttering quickly.

“I know I don’t deserve you, Eliza, but hear me out, that would be enough!” He pleaded.

Keith clenched his fist before pulling away.

“Don’t follow me, Lance.”

The door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I know this one's as short as the 4rth season, but i'll be updating soon, I promise!  
> As always, any comment is appreciated!  
> Love,   
> Ela
> 
> Today's songs were:
> 
> Insane - Britney Spears  
> Ladies and Their Sensitivities - Sweeney Todd (Musical)  
> Super Psycho Love - Simon Curtis  
> Say No to This - Hamilton  
> I Write Sins Not Tragedies - Panic! at the Disco  
> Summer Love - One Direction  
> When I'm Gone - Anna Kendrick  
> Ten Duel Commandments - Hamilton  
> Runaway - Galantis  
> Willpower - Something Rotten!  
> Your Obedient Servant - Hamilton  
> One School - 21 Chump Street  
> It's Quiet Uptown - Hamilton


	4. Estés En Dónde Estés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone! 
> 
> I promised a little more, so here it is! 
> 
> The tittle means "Wherever you are" in spanish. Thought it was fitting, especially since you'll see it written down.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

 

After Keith’s statement, Lance did the only thing he could: he went to Hunk. He rushed through the hallways hoping no one would see him in this state. 

He got to his friend's door and almost kicked it down.

“Some- BODY ONCE TOLD ME!” He tried to sound carefree, but his voice cracked at the end.

Hunk jumped out of bed with a yell.

“Lance? What are you-“ Then he saw Lance’s face, and his wet eyes. “Oh God, what’s wrong?”

So now they were sitting in Hunk’s bed while Lance told him all about his conversation with Keith. When Lance had managed to finish, Hunk sighed.

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you, buddy.”

“What can do?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I wanna be with you no matter what I do, estés en donde estés.”

“Even when he tells you it’s none of your business and not to follow him?”

“Well, hate the sin not the sinner.” Lance shrugged.

“What would you even do travelling with him? You two literally fight about everything.”

“I have never agreed with Jefferson once, we have fought in like 75 different fronts, but when all is said and all is done,” Lance stopped himself, took a shaky breath and changed the song. “You’re the one I choose…”

“Lance…” Hunk sighed, defeated.

“Shh, I know, I know…” Lance shook his head. He had it bad. But, was it really too much to ask being able to help a friend and a crush?

“Man, I miss the times when the world was so much simpler…” Hunk rested his chin in his palm. “Alright, how are you going to go with him?”

Lance pondered for a moment.

“Do you wanna ride, wanna go far?”

“Yeah, you need a ride. But what? Think Blue is going to be nice and let you pilot her around the entire Universe chasing Keith?”

Ha, no. Plus, Lance didn’t want to involve anyone who wasn’t strictly necessary in this. And his beautiful lady didn’t need to be dragged into this mess. She deserved better. Lance shook his head.

“But I don’t own a motorbike…” He sighed. Then, an idea hit him. “Wait. Here’s an option that I like!”

“What is it?”

“I need a favor…” He grimaced. He was already asking so much…

“I got you, buddy. What do you need?”

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Lance smiled weakly at his room. He had packed a bag in record time, making sure not to take anything extra. He had had to leave his creams and skincare routine. He prayed silently for the trip to be quick, so his skin wouldn’t break out too much. He chastised himself for being so selfish; he could deal with anything if that meant helping Keith.

He shot one last look at the room. He didn’t like being in space, and he would sell his soul for the war to end and go back to his real room, the one in his parent’s house, but the castle had become some sort of home. He couldn’t help but feel sad to leave it. But it was worth it.

“Out the back door, goddamn, but I love her anyway!” He sang to himself, smiling widely, trying to shake the ugly feeling out.

He walked quietly until he reached the hangar. Just like he had predicted, Keith was getting inside of Red. Already leaving. Keith turned to see him at the door, and frowned.

“I thought I told you not to follow me.”

Lance gave a nervous laugh.

“Why you gotta be so rude?” He walked quickly towards the Red Lion.

“What, we’re doing pop now?” He straightened his posture and crossed his arms. “What are you doing here?” ‘Ah, he’s getting defensive.’ Lance did his best to appear less threatening, cocking his head and smiling softly.

“You and me should be a team, for any dream or any skim.”

“Get to the point. I don’t have time for metaphors.”

‘Alright.’

“Let me be your right-hand man!”

“Why would I ever do that?” ‘Ouch.’

“I’ve got mad battle strategy, my mom will be impressed!”

“What’s your mom got to- Never mind.” He grunted frustrated. Lance knew Keith had a hard time getting certain things, like metaphors, and reading between lines, but he was being super clear! He had chosen those lines specifically for being literal! Why wouldn’t he get it? “What do you want?”

“I’m coming on your killer quest!”

“You want to come with me?”

“Is it asking too much of you?” _It’s only ‘cause I love you._

“Why?”

Lance was caught by surprise by that question. He tried to give the most truthful answer.

“Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.”

“You think I’m going to get myself killed? That I’ll do something reckless and stupid and get in too much trouble if you’re not there to babysit me?”

Well, that was sort of what Lance thought, but Keith didn’t need to know that. Instead, he said:

“Just stay alive, that would be enough…” Keith huffed, and turned around, getting inside Red’s mouth.

“Go get your beauty sleep, Lance.”

“Did I abuse her, or showed her disdain? Why did she run for me?”

“Because you’re a snitch.”

‘Again, ouch. Well, Plan B it is.’

He placed his hand over his heart, and sang as loud as he could.

“Agony Beyond power of speech!” To his satisfaction, Keith turned back quickly, and shushed him frantically.

“Shut up! You’ll wake up everyone!”

Lance smirked, and Keith squinted angrily.

“Don’t you dare.” Lance’s smirk turned into an evil smile.

“Agony!” He yelled even louder. “Misery! Woe!”

“Okay! Okay!” Keith half muttered and half screaming. “You… can come.”

‘Success!’

“But if anyone stops us, I’ll end you.”

Lance smiled. That was what Hunk’s part was for. He followed Keith into Red, and stared in amazement as the Lion came to life with Keith’s touch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Please tell me! I'll be more than happy to hear from you!  
> Also, I should be doing literally 3 other different things, please be nice!
> 
> Today's songs were:
> 
> Smash Mouth - All Star   
> Jubyphonic - Imagination Forest  
> Sofía Reyes - The Rest of Your Life  
> Hamilton - The Room Where It Happens  
> Hamilton - The Election f 1800  
> Heathers - Seventeen  
> Hamilton - Stay Alive (Reprise)  
> Be More Chill - Do You Wanna Ride?  
> Heathers - Dead Girl Walking  
> Hamilton - One Last Time  
> Panic! at the Disco - Miss Jackson  
> Magic! - Rude  
> Something Rotten! - Right Hand Man  
> The Lightning Thief - Killer Quest  
> Hamilton - Aaron Burr, Sir  
> Hamilton - That Would Be Enough  
> Into The Woods - Agony


	5. Baby, I'm trying...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You must be out of your goddamned mind!” Lance yelled at him, pulling at his shoulder to get his attention. Keith shook him off and grinned like an evil scientist.  
> “C’mon, Lance, we can do this.”  
> Never in his life had Lance been so happy and so worried to be in a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals! How are you this evening?   
> This chapter was brought to you by a sense of unease in my countries Revolution Day (thank God for free days, right?).
> 
> Anyyywayy, you'll see some more spanish today, so... translation's in the End Notes, 'kay?
> 
> Love you all!!

 

Keith was clutching Red’s controls harder than he had ever. His teeth hurt from how hard he was tensing his jaw. His plan was ruined. Absolutely ruined. All because he had won Lance’s distrust through a series of poorly planned strategies in the past. But he had to admit, he had earned it. Those weren’t his proudest moments, but what was done, was done. All he could do now was try and make up so they could make out later.

Not that that was the only thing he wanted to do! He wanted the whole deal: hand holding, and cuddling, and late night conversations (he wasn’t sure what was so great about those ones, but people said they were nice, so he wanted to try them). He also wanted to give Lance lots of gifts. Lots and lots. Surprise gifts, birthday gifts, anniversaries…

He had wanted to start now, but with Lance on his back like that, he would have to make a real plan to still be able to surprise him like Lance surprised him. Many things were new with Lance around. The fighting, the dares, the jokes, ~~the flirting~~ ; all those fun things Lance did, Keith wanted to do them forever. He liked to imagine Lance wanted that too. Like right now, Keith allowed himself for a second to believe Lance was there, sitting in the back of his Lion, running away with him, because he wanted to be near, and not because he thought Keith was so damn irresponsible he was going to get himself killed in the first fight.

He made a conscious effort to relax his fingers as he sighed.

“You shouldn’t be here…” He said softly, and Lance snorted. “I mean it. I’m not your responsibility.” _Please don’t look at me like I am. I want to be so much more than that…_ “I’m not a child.” _I don’t want you babysitting me._

“You are such a child.” Lance answered cheerfully, and Keith huffed.

“I’m not! I can take care of myself just fine!”

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”

“Is your tattle tale with Shiro included in that?” Fine. He was still bitter about it. Sue him.

Lance made a noise like he was offended.

“If Washington isn’t gon’ listen to disciplined dissidents, this is the difference: this kid is out!”

“How the fuck did you memorize all that?” Damn right Keith was impressed.

“I love a lilting line of lyrical alliteration!” Lance giggled, and the sound dissolved Keith’s anger.

Until Lance spoke again, that was.

“Honestly you shouldn’t even talk…”

“What does that mean?” Keith kept his voice down the best he could. ‘ _I don’t wanna fight right now…’_

“You’re playing a dangerous game.” Keith knew that, but did Lance?

“You’re one to talk!” He said. “I didn’t ask you to come with me!”

“Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.”

“I don’t need you to survive!”

“Help me to more than survive!” ‘ _GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT’_

“I don’t get you, Lance! Why would you ever want to be here?”

“Stay aliiiiiiiiveeee!” Lance sang, obnoxiously loud.

“Dammit Lance, can’t you stop singing for a minute?!” Keith twisted his face back violently to look at him, when he realized his words.

Lance’s eyes were wide open. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

“Lance, I-“

The Blue Paladin snarled at him.

“Everything I say, it rhymes! Here comes another line!”

“Lance-“ Keith should have done better. He knew, _he knew_ how big of a deal this was for Lance. He should have kept his cool, be careful with his words.

“It’s just a song!” Lance went on, throwing his hands in the air, his voice becoming more and more strained. “An inefficient way to move the story along! I’m done!” He growled at last, turning his face away.

Keith groaned. This just wasn’t his night, was it? He kept ruining it. He resisted the urge to throw himself out of his Lion, when he heard a sniff and a shaky breath. _What the-_

“Lance?” He began carefully. “Are you… crying?”

He heard a snort.

“Every action has an equal opposite reaction…” he answered in a broken voice.

_Stupid, stupid Keith._

“Lance, I-“ _What could he say? I’m sorry? I love you? I’m an idiot? They were all true._

“Spare me what you think...” Sang Lance.

_Fucking idiot._

Keith considered death again. Jesus fuck, he sucked at this. What could he do to fix this, right now?

He cleared his throat, as he looked to the front, too scared to see Lance’s face.

“Cause if you stay, I would even wait all night.” Keith sang, his voice shaky and detuned. “Or until my heart explodes.” _Like right now!_ “How long, until we find our way in the dark and out of harm? You can run away with me anytime you want.”

Oh, this was awful. His voice wasn’t nice like Lance’s. It was the only song that said what he wanted to say, but it sucked. Lance was going to end him for murdering a song like that. If he didn’t make fun of him for listening to My Chemical Romance, that was.

To his surprise, Lance laughed. Keith looked back and saw Lance passing his hands over his cheeks, even though they were clean. Lance looked at him, and smiled weakly.

“I’m sorry.” Keith mumbled.

“I’ll say I’m fine…” Lance sang back, as he shrugged.

“Good.” Keith turned his face back, feeling himself blush. He never wanted to go through that again.

Lance chuckled again, and sang softly in Spanish, probably to himself.

“Pensé: este todavía es un niño, ¿pero qué le voy a hacer?”

“What?” Lance laughed again.

“I may be crazy, don’t mind me…” They stayed quiet for a few moments, when Lance spoke up again. “Hey, I don’t know where I’m going, but I’m finding my way!”

“You… want to know where we’re going? Err, we’re going to the space mall.”

“Anybody have a map?”

“Uhm, no.”

“I’m flying blind, and I’m making this up as I go?”

“No, no, I remember,” he said, “Well, kinda…” he muttered, and Lance whined unhappily.

“God help the outcasts!”

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

 

See, Lance knew that, logically, it couldn’t have been more than a few hours of travel, but he was getting impatient. Being stuck inside a Lion with Keith, as much as he loved him, was no good. And their conversation was still too fresh in his mind; he had been jumpy, anxious, and he had lashed out, knowing damn well he would put Keith in a tight spot.

It had, surprisingly, ended pretty well, his insides were still filled with butterflies as he thought about Keith telling him they could run away together anytime. Lance felt extremely grateful at Keith for singing; it meant the world to him listening to the Red Paladin leaping out of his comfort zone to make him feel better.

But the butterflies weren’t enough to distract him as he stared at the ceiling, bored as he had never been before.

“Are we there yet?” He sang with a groan.

“Almost, Lance.”

“Is it really true?” He straightened himself, looking hopefully at the cockpit.

“Yeah, it sure be right over,” Keith turned the Lion slightly to the right, allowing them to look past a few lone asteroids, “here.”

Lance stood up, and walked over to the front. He looked through the glass, and sighed.

There was nothing there.

“We’re lost in the woods, somewhere in New Jersey, and we’re never gonna make it to L.A.”

“Oh, shut up, we’re not lost, we’re just…” Keith searched for a word, but obviously didn’t find it.

Lance was about to kill him for getting them lost, when a faraway figure caught his attention. He tapped Keith’s shoulder.

“You see it, right?” He asked.

It was a ship. A Galra ship. Not too big, but definitely up to something. It moved past them, not even noticing their presence.

Odd.

It made Lance nervous. He wanted to go back to the castle right now, get the team, work together, but Keith just sped up Red to chase behind the ship.

“You must be out of your goddamned mind!” Lance yelled at him, pulling at his shoulder to get his attention. Keith shook him off and grinned like an evil scientist.

“C’mon, Lance, we can do this.”

Never in his life had Lance been so happy and so worried to be in a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely human beings!   
> I'm in a good mood today, don't know why??? Tomorrow I have a trip, so the next update may come sooner than expected. I have big expectations for that 6th chapter, you guys have no idea how much fun this fic is  
> Also!!! I don't bite!! Leave a comment!! Yell!!! Shout!!!! Or don't!!! I like making friends!!!   
> Love,  
> Ela
> 
> 'Pensé: este todavía es un niño, pero que le voy a hacer?'   
> Translation: I thought to myself: this one's still a kid, but what can I do about it?  
> Meaning, 'What a baby, but I ain't even mad'
> 
> Today's songs are:
> 
> Jason Mraz - Lucky  
> Myah Marie - I'm insane  
> Hamilton - Blow Us All Away  
> Hamilton - Washington on Your Side  
> Hamilton - Farmer Refuted  
> Hamilton - Aaron Burr, Sir  
> Be More Chill - More Than Survive  
> Hamilton - Stay Alive  
> Teen Beach Movie - Can't Stop Singing   
> Hamilton - Washington on Your Side (yeah, again, ik, im sorry)  
> One Direction - Tell Me a Lie  
> KEITH'S SONG --- My Chemical Romance - Summertime  
> One Direction - Irressistible  
> Shakira - Me Enamoré   
> Ed Sheeran - Shape of You  
> One Direction - Midnight Memories  
> Dear Evan Hansen - Anybody Have a Map?  
> The Hunchback of Notre Dame - God Help the Outcasts  
> Black Gryph0n - Crusader  
> Be More Chill - Two Player Game  
> The Lightning Thief Musical - Lost in the Woods  
> Hamilton - Satisfied  
> Hamilton - Cabinet Batlle #2


	6. MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance pulled back with a huff, and used the few seconds Keith was being silent to think of an appropriate song. Keith seemed extremely shocked. He’d probably never been called a bitch to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN PREPARING FOR THIS CHAPTER FOR SO DAMN LONG  
> I LOVE MY GALRA OC'S SO MUCH

 

Lance was on the brink of ignoring all the lovey-dovey, warm feelings in his chest to straight up murder Keith. Like, who in their right mind went after the big, bad ship full of evil aliens without back up?

They had followed the ship for what seemed hours to Lance, until they reached a small moon. On it was a simple building, huge, and several platforms, where the ship landed. Keith took time to hide Red behind some rock formations, and they went out together, wearing their full suits.

They studied the building from outside. There were no guards, but they stayed silent as they checked the exits. Keith frowned when he saw an unlocked door, and made a sign to Lance to lay low and rushed inside the building. Lance groaned in frustration. He came exactly to stop Keith from pulling stupid shit like this, yet here he was, waiting in the cold dust.

“Alright, there are two floors.” Said Keith when he came back. “We should divide.”

Lance nodded, and made signs the best he could.

“You take the top floor?” He asked for confirmation. Lance smiled and nodded. He would have an advantage to shoot if he could see the enemy from afar. He started going through songs he could use for an emergency escape as they moved towards the same door Keith had used.

The infiltration to the building, which reminded Lance of the huge bodegas he used to go to with his family, was easy. Too easy, but Lance tried not to think about it too much.

Once they were inside, they hid behind a container for a moment.

“You ready?” Asked Keith as he gripped his Bayard.

Lance gave him thumbs up.

“Good.” Keith stood up, “Give me a shot to remember.” He told Lance, staring at the floor, a slight blush covering his cheeks. Lance recognized the song, and felt something warm blooming in his chest. Keith was still trying to make him feel better.

He smiled at Keith, even though he was still not looking at him, and sang cheerfully:

“Hallelujah, lock and load.”

Lance saw Keith’s smile as he rushed upstairs.

They each went to their respective floors. Lance hurried upstairs, and decided quickly where and how he would be sitting. He made up his mind for a well-hidden spot near the stair’s handrail. He sat crouched, and stared attentively at Keith as he readied his own bayard.

Keith was walking quickly, sword in hand. He moved gracefully in between containers, scouting for threats. Lance noticed how tense his shoulders were, how tightly he gripped his weapon.

Suddenly, he stopped. He had seen something. He looked up and searched for Lance, and when he found him, he motioned towards a dark area in between bins.

Lance shook his head. It was not safe. He would not be able to support him from there. It was too far and too dark. Keith seemed unsure, but he started moving away from there. He had barely taken a couple of steps when his head shot backwards. He made Lance a ‘listen’ sign, then rushed into the darkness and disappeared.

Lance’s breath hitched and his heart went crazy.

He couldn’t see Keith. He couldn’t _hear_ Keith; not even his steps. He was too far away. He could get in serious trouble and he would be helpless.

He debated if he should go after him for no longer than two seconds. He stood up to rush down the stairs and reach him in time, when something grabbed him from the collar of his armor and pushed him back to the floor. He fell on his back and lost the grip on his gun.

“Well, well, well,” a deep voice chuckled darkly. “What do we have here?”

Lance looked up, and his first thought was _‘oh fuck’_.

He was surrounded by four, no, five Galra soldiers. They towered above him, and they shifted his places to prevent his escape.

The one who had spoken was right in front of him, and he appeared to be the leader. He was big and bulky, and carried no weapons. None of them carried weapons.

“Isn’t he a Paladin of Voltron?” Asked another Galra, who stood at the leader’s side.  He had an awful lot of teeth, Lance realized with a shiver as the soldier moved his mouth around the ‘i’. He kept the teeth bared, and Lance decided to call him ‘Dientes’.

“He can’t be.” Stated another one next to Dientes. “Look at him, he’s tiny.”

 _‘And you’ll be known as Asshole.’_ Lance thought to himself.

“Size is not an indicative of strength.” Chimed a soft voice from the back of the group. Lance subtly tilted his head to see who had said that, and got a peek of light fur and clean features. Maybe he was the youngest one of the group, like Pidge. He felt a pang of guilt at the thought of Pidge, and decided to deal with it later. He had a more pressing situation right now.

The Galra on the Leader’s other side growled aggressively at the young one. He had huge ears, and when Lance could see his face more clearly again, he saw huge eyes too. _‘You’ll be Growls._ ’ Lance decided.

“Silence!” Called the Leader. “We’ll let him tell us. Who are you?” He asked as he bowed to get a better look at him through the helmet.

Lance would be lying if he said he hadn’t been hoping someone would ask him that specific question.

“I’m Blue, daba dee, daba die, daba dee, daba die…” He sang, trying to keep the smile off his face.

“What is this nonsense?” The Leader cocked his head.

“He appears to be the Blue Paladin, sir.” Said the young Galra, still at the very back of the group. Asshole grumbled a ‘shut up’.

“The Blue Paladin?” The Leader eyed him slowly.

“Reports of my fame are greatly exaggerated.” Lance chuckled nervously. He didn’t like the look on the Leader’s face.

“Where are the others?” He barked at his fellow Galras.

“He seems to be alone, sir.” Answered Dientes. “We saw no trace of another Paladin in the building.”

“Impossible. Sending just a portion of a group to enemy lines is foolish and reckless.” _Goddammit Keith._ “Where is the rest of your group?” He asked Lance directly.

“I saw him just up Broadway, couple of blocks, he was going to see a play!” He answered truthfully.

“Where. Are. They.”

“Living on a farm in the Holy land of Rochester, New York!”

“They- what?” Asshole seemed lost, and Lance couldn’t help but laugh.

“Exacerbated by the fact that my syntax is highly complicated?” He asked them, and groans went around.

“He truly has a way with words.” Said the young Galra, squeezing in between the others to the front of the group.

“I probably shouldn’t brag, but, dag, I amaze and astonish.” He sang cheerfully, taking a better look at the soldier. He looked more like the soldiers at the Blade of Marmora: tall and lean. His hair was cut short, but looked fluffy. Lance wanted to pet him.

“End this nonsense.” The Leader growled. “You dare make us look like fools?”

“It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face.” Lance admitted. The Leader growled.

“Mleko.” The Leader called.

“Yes, sir.” Dientes turned his attention to him.

“Make him talk.” Dientes grinned, and Lance gulped loudly. The soldier kneeled in front of him, his teeth way too close for Lance’s taste, and asked:

“How did you know of this place?”

“I called a cousin who called a cousin who called a friend, who called a couple dozen cousins, ‘cause it doesn’t end.”

“How did you get here?”

“Do you wanna ride? Wanna go far?” He purred happily. He then stretched his neck to see the Young Galra more clearly. “Do you wanna get- Do you wanna get- Do you wanna get inside my mother’s car?” He winked at him, and the Galra blushed heavily.

“Stop this!” Dientes growled as he punched Lance in the stomach.

“Non-stop!” He managed to moan around the pain. He heard more growling. _‘Worth it.’_

Dientes grabbed him by the back of his collar again and smashed him against the floor. He placed one foot on his back and started pressing down. _‘Fuck, that hurts.’_ His mind started rushing. Where was his bayard? Where was Keith?!

As if answering his question, Asshole called his Leader.

“Sir! Bek reports seeing the Red Paladin in the C Zone!”

“The Red Paladin?” The Leader turned to face his subordinate, then went back to Lance. “You came with the Red Paladin?” Lance sighed in relief. Keith was making a mess downstairs, and he had never been happier to hear that. It meant he was safe enough to make mistakes, thank God.

“Krova, Abioye, go.” Asshole and Growls hurried away. “Mleko, we’re leaving.” _‘Oh, thank God.’_ Lance thought as he was raised from the floor and thrown to the handrail. “We’ll take the Paladin with us. He’ll break eventually.”

Lance thought of Shiro’s scars, and clenched his jaws.

“I can’t have that, I’m making my father proud.” He received a hit to the head for that one, it made him dizzy.

“Who do you think will rescue you, Blue Paladin?” The Leader mocked him. “This _father_ of yours?”

‘ _No.’_ Lance thought. _‘Not Shiro. Keith will come for me.’_

“You haven’t met him yet, you haven’t had the chance!” He boasted. “’Cause he’s been kicking ass as the ambassador of France!”

“What is Fran-“

“Silence! You!” The Leader called someone Lance couldn’t see given his eyeful of Dientes. “You’ll carry him.”

And just like that, Dientes threw him into someone’s arms. Lance looked up and found the young Galra’s soft eyes looking at him.

_‘Haha, nice.’_

“Boy, you got me helpless…” He sang softly, and the Galra looked away in a hurry, placing his eyes in the stairs’ steps. Lance chuckled when he noticed he was blushing again. This was fun!

Well, not so much, because he was about to be tortured until he revealed information about Voltron, but making a Galran soldier blush was truly a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. God, if he was able to use a pick-up line…

They were nearing the hangar now. Well, life had to end one way or another, right? Allura would probably take Blue, and be the new Paladin, and, if he was lucky, they’d mourn him for, like, a couple of days, and maybe, just maybe, Keith would cry, they’d become pretty close in the last hours, right? Lance could only hope-

The young Galra tripped backwards, cutting Lance’s monologue, but did not release him.

From his uncomfortable spot of non-consensual cuddling with a two meter space cat, Lance raised his head and welcomed the sight of a red blur moving through Galran soldiers, who Lance assumed were Asshole and Growls.

“What is that?” The Young Galra sounded scandalized.

“Re-e-e-ed! Re-e-e-ed!” Lance cheered.

“Cadet!” The Leader called from not far away. “Bring the prisoner! Quickly!”

The Galra holding him stared down at him like he had forgotten he was there. He seemed hesitant to stand up and face the Red Paladin’s wrath, and Lance decided to take a lead of faith.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!” He called the young Galra’s attention, who locked his eyes on Lance’s. “Have you ever felt like nobody was there? Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of-“

“Cadet!” He was cut by the Leader. They both turned their heads to him and found Keith was fighting with three Galras at the same time. Keith was the only thing between them. The Young Galra whined softly, like he was in distress. Lance decided to step up his game.

He tugged at his arm and sang as quickly as he could.

“France is following us to revolution there is no more status quo.”

“What is France?”

“In the end, it doesn’t even matter.” He told him, not bothering to soften his voice tone. _They were on a time limit here!_ “Hey, mister no-name-kid, so who might you be? And would you fight for me?”

“My name is Ilias.” Answered the Galra rather quickly. ‘ _Congratulations_.’ Lance thought. ‘ _Now, pay attention.’_

“It’s fine if you don’t agree, but I would fight for you, if you would fight for me!”

“Fight for you?”

“To the union! To the revolution!” Lance nodded frantically, hearing the fight much more close now.

“You want me to fight, for you?” He was slowly getting the idea. “No; you want me to fight for the revolution.”

“Baby, just say yes!”

“Why?” Lance felt the urge to strangle him. _‘Are you seriously asking me to give you reasons when my bloodthirsty teammate is like, twenty feet away from us? Fucking fine. You want reasons, I’ll give you fucking Hamilton.’_

“Raise a glass to freedom!” He half sang half shouted as many answers as he could. “We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal! I dream of life without the monarchy! I’m joining the rebellion ‘cause I know it’s my chance to socially advance! We’ll never be truly free until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me!”

“Why me?” _FUCKING HECK._

“Eliza, I’m looking for a mind at work!” He groaned in frustration as he tightened his grip on the Galra’s skin. _This was taking **forever**_. “Rise up, when you’re living on your knees, you rise up!” He coaxed him again.

The Galra bit his lip, and, wow, Lance didn’t know the Galra Empire had nervous ticks, but there he was.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, to leave behind the world you know…” He sang softly. The Galra shook his head.

“Blue Paladin, do you think I can change?”

“It’s easy to change if you give it your a-tten-tion!”

“No.” He shook his head again, more fervently, eyes looking at the fight in front of them. “Do _you_ think I can change?”

“Just keep pushing through! You’re turning around, I can see!” Lance hoped to God that was enough. Especially now that the Leader had passed Keith and was running full speed towards them.

“Take a breath, say good-bye to their precious little world!” He begged with his voice the best he could.

The Galra opened his arms and let him climb down from his lap, then pushed himself upwards.

“Stay down, Paladin.” He ordered, before jumping straight ahead to fight his now-former Leader. Lance was amazed. He had done it. He convinced a Galra soldier to join the revolution in under two minutes. Wow.

Now, time to plan ahead what to say to Keith? How was he going to introduce- Wait, was what his name? Elías? Elía- Ilias! That was it, his name was Ilias. How in the world was he going to deal with a very pissed Keith and a former follower of the Empire? If Ilias was even being true to his word, and really leaving the Empire to join them. God, everything was so complicated.

He was brought back to reality by the sounds the fights were making: Keith’s bayard slashing through the air, and the soldier’s heavy steps, and, of course, Ilias’ fight was much more close: they had no real weapons at hand, but their claws and teeth seemed dangerous enough to Lance. He could hear growling and clashing bones, and the fear to be caught in such a dog fight made him obey Ilias’ order to stay down. The Leader was good, he was buff and experienced, but Ilias had the slight advantage of agility, youth, and a new found cause.

Along with scratches, bites, and surprise hits from both ends of the fight, Ilias managed to knock the Leader down, and ran back to Lance, putting his body in front of him, his back shielding them together.

“What now, Paladin?” Ilias asked as he helped Lance stand up. He had Lance’s hand in between his own large palms, and held it there with surprising care.

“Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here…” Lance answered, and looked around for his Bayard. He felt a little naked without it.

“Paladin, what are you searching for?” Ilias followed his eyes.

“Time to get some pistols…” He trailed off.

“Oh. It’s right there.” Lance whipped his head, and practically ran to a corner Ilias was pointing to.

When he had his Bayard in his hand, Lance opened his mouth to thank Ilias, but was interrupted by a cry:

“Get away from him!” They were separated by a running Keith, who swung his sword in between them, barely managing to get out of the way. “Don’t touch him!” He hissed, placing himself in the middle, ready to attack.

“Slow down!” Lance called out, stumbling back a little. “Jesus, I know the action in the street is exciting, but, Jesus-“ He stopped as he took in Keith’s stance, threatening Ilias, sword ready.

“Blue Paladin-“ began Ilias, his eyes doing the Galran version of “dude, a little help”.

“Don’t.” Keith raised his bayard a bit more, and Ilias stared at it intently. Lance sighed inwards.

_‘Time to make friends, Keithy-boy!’_

“Easy now, hush, love, hush.” He moved from behind Keith to the front of his sword, a human shield for Ilias, who had done the same.

“Out of the way, Lance. Let’s end this now and keep moving.” He panted. His exhaustion seemed to be finally catching up. Lance widened his stance; Ilias couldn’t be harmed now! Much less by a Paladin of Voltron! Keith clenched his jaw, and Ilias made a nervous sound from the back of his throat.

Lance turned to him slightly and sang softly.

“Don’t you worry, don’t you worry child…” He smiled as sweetly as he could. He already had proof that he could kick ass, he _really_ didn’t want to see Keith in trouble. “I got some questions,” he told his teammate, “a couple of suggestions…”

Keith glared at him.

“Get to the point.”

“It might be nice, it might be nice, to get Hamilton on your side.” Keith’s eyes went back and forth from Ilias to Lance.

“You want to get help from a Galra soldier you _just_ met?!” _‘Wow, Keith was getting good at this!’_

Lance nodded enthusiastically.

“No.” _‘Bitch, what?’_

“Look at where we are,” Lance frowned. “Look at where you started! The fact that you’re alive is a miracle!”

“It’s not happening, Lance! He is a Galra! He can’t be trusted.”

“Did you forget Lafayette?” He squinted his eyes, as he pointed repeatedly to Keith’s hip, where his Marmoran blade was hidden.

“Tha-That’s different!” Keith defended.

“Congratulations, you have achieved a new kind of stupid.” He deadpanned.

“It’s not the same! We’ve known the Blade longer!”

Ilias’ eyes went wide.

“You mean the Blade of Marmora?” he whispered, awed.

“Shut it.” Keith growled in his direction. “How long have you known this one?!”

Lance bit his lip.

“The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes…”

“Three minutes!” Well, probably less, but Keith didn’t need to know that… “You’re crazy!”

Truth be told, it was Keith who looked a little crazy: flushed skin, eyes filled with emotion, his fingers tight around the sword, his heavy breathing… He also looked hot like that, but Lance decided it was a thought for a different time. Especially because Keith was starting to walk around him to keep his attack at Ilias.

Lance moved quickly into his way.

“Lance!” Keith complained. “Be reasonable!”

_‘Reasonable?!’_

“You’ve come so far! Why now are you pulling on my dick?!” He changed his posture from protective to threatening as he leaned towards Keith. “I’d normally slap your face off, and everyone here,“ he gestured to Ilias, “could watch, but I’m feeling nice, here’s some advice, listen up, biotch!”

Lance pulled back with a huff, and used the few seconds Keith was being silent to think of an appropriate song. Keith seemed extremely shocked. He’d probably never been called a bitch to his face.

“We are outgunned! Outmanned! Outnumbered, out planned!” He opened his arms as wide as he could as he sang another line. “We gotta stop them and rob them of their advantages, let’s take a stand with the stamina God has granted us!”

“We don’t need-“

“We need all the help we can get! I have some friends…” He softened his voice. “We need some spies on the inside, some king’s men who might let some things slide…”

“No one changes side that quick.” Argued Keith, but it wasn’t as harsh as before. Either he was giving in, or he was going to faint from exhaustion.

“Love can change the world in a moment.” Sang Lance, smiling sweetly at Keith, who escaped his eyes and stared at the ground for a few moments. Lance could practically hear his brain working out the situation.

He gave in with a sigh.

“Fine. He can come. On our way back to the Castle, we’ll drop him at the Blades’. Happy?”

“Kissy-kissy makes me happy!” Lance cheered and clapped. Keith grumbled some answer as he started walking towards the rock Red was hidden behind.

“Unbelievable.” Muttered Ilias, and Lance huffed. ‘ _I know, right?’_

“You and him get along, even in the hardest situations… It is truly an amazing bond you two have…”

Lance turned to look at him quickly.

“Our bond’s platonic! The flirting is ironic!”

“O—of course, Blue Paladin.” Ilias gave him a confused look. “I meant to say you two make a good team, despite your differences.”

_‘Oh, right, ha ha…’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow human beings!!  
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!   
> I'm so sorry for being MIA, but i'm back, and I'm still writting. Sort of.
> 
> Anyway, bc i'm a lazy fuck, and I've got zero time to check my references, I've decided to stop putting the quotes' songs. If you want to ask, feel free. I swear to God I'm nice and I love making friends. 
> 
> What'dya'll think?? Ilias, yay or nah??


	7. La Mujer Que Yo Quiero Me Ató a Su Yunta, Pero, Por Favor No Se Lo Digas Nunca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!   
> I'm not dead!! Even if this is suuupeeer late, i'm so thankful for your patience.   
> This is short, but with this posted, I can go back to the right division of chapters (so yay order!)  
> aLSO  
> Anyone who knows polish etiquette? Seriously, I need it, and I'm super nervous.

 

If Keith were to describe himself, one word he would definitely _not_ use was ‘picky’.

His whole plan was simple: sneak out of the castle, find some Space Mall, buy some human music thingy for Lance to help him remember more songs, hurry back home, and through this act of extraordinary chivalry, fix and evolve whatever strange relationship they had and live as happily ever after as they could.

He was now lost in space, trapped in his Lion while Lance sat with some Galra and giggled.

He wasn’t picky, but this was _so_ not his plan.

At all.                             

He looked sideways, as slyly as he could, as immediately regret it; Lance was not only sitting with the Galra, but was actually on the alien’s lap. The huge, furry thing sat with his legs crossed while Lance settled on his thigh, whispering in his ear softly.

Keith gritted his teeth.

 _So_ not his plan.

From all the things that were wrong with the trip, Lance being perfectly civil (even flirty!) with an enemy was the worst. Keith was the one supposed to fight an entire army of soldiers, and free him from the hands of evil, and ride him to the sunset, and all that; and then Lance would probably look at him adoringly with those beautiful blue eyes and they would-

A giggle interrupted his train of thought, and Keith tightened his grip on the controls. Red purred soothingly into his mind.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

“Blue Paladin, if I may inquire,” Ilias began, shifting slightly for his own comfort and letting Lance move accordingly. “Your manner of speech is somewhat different to the Red Paladin’s. Why is that?”

_Oh, dear. He had to ask the million dollar question._

“I love Sydney and Marlowe, and often I borrow their words to express how I feel.” He wondered if Ilias would struggle with this particular set of references; he and Ilias had been talking for a while, and, even though the Galra surprised him with understanding, he wanted to make things easier for him.

“You borrow words?” _Smart guy._ “That sounds difficult to do, isn’t it frustrating to be limited by your options?”

“I believe it’s pronounced ‘ _misérable_ ’.”

“Then why do it?”

“I used to be better, I used to be better, I used to be better.” Lance shook his head angrily.

“You are not good? You are ill, then.” Lance nodded. It was so much easier to do this with someone willing to listen. “What ails you, Paladin?”

“Every time I’d walk the hallway, I would trip.” He scrunched his nose. That was not his proudest moment. What kind of useless inept got himself kind-but-not-really-mute? “There’s a pounding in my head.” He tapped him temple with a finger in a cheerful manner.

“That must be terribly hard.” Ilias muttered awed. “How do you manage?”

Lance shrugged.

“A couple cords, a little verse, something simple, make it work.”

Ilias mused over his answer for a second, then looked at Lance in the eyes so intensely, he felt a little unnerved.

“In my most humble opinion, this shows real strength and an agile mind. You are truly underestimated by the Empire.”

“She’s the sweetest thing that I know…” Lance ruffled Ilias’ hair affectionately. This kid was doing wonders for his self-esteem.

“May I ask another question?” A nod and smile. “The Red Paladin is the one leading this mission, yes?” As much as Lance would like to think this was more of a partnership, he still needed to ask Keith’s permission for, like, 80% of anything he wanted to do, so he nodded again. “And you follow him.” That was not a question, but Lance sang anyway.

“Every day’s a test of our camaraderie and bravery!” He smirked proudly.

“Then why fight so much?”

“This prick is asking for someone to bring him to task.” He furrowed his brows.

“Assuming the word ‘prick’ is an insult, you are here to keep him in line, too, then?” Lance nodded. “Your relationship is so confusing!” Ilias cried out in distress. “You are friends, and you support each other, yet you fight, and attempt to control the other. I cannot understand you.” He whined, dropping his shoulders in a childlike manner.

Lance smiled softly at him, and patted his arm.

“You say love’s overrated, I say it’s complicated…”

“Love?” Ilias ears shot straight. _‘Oh, fuck.’_

“Sorry guys, it’s just my autocorrect!” His voice wavered slightly. This was bad, bad, bad. This information was not for Ilias, as awesome as the guy was. This was secret for everyone except Hunk. “God, I hate Shakespeare!” He attempted to fix his slip-up.

“You said ‘love’, Blue Paladin.” Ilias’ eyes were bright and excited, like a little kid’s. Lance wanted to give him a zape, like he did with his little cousins. Especially when Keith turned his head around and shot them an angry look.

“If you don’t stop making noise,” he growled, “I will throw you both out of my Lion.” Both Paladin and Galra looked at him bashfully.

“Now, are you happy with yourself?” Lance whispered at Ilias after a moment. That had been so close. Had Keith been listening to them?

“I am pleased.” Ilias admitted. “But I am still at loss. Is it not a good thing to be in love?”

Lance struggled to find the words, but when he did, he whined them.

“It’s so damn crappy...” He sneaked a glance at Keith, and when he made sure Keith was looking the other way, he sang quickly at Ilias’ ear. “You see, sir, a man infatuated with love, how ardent can be the slave? Believe it or not, I knew about fear, I knew the way loneliness stung. I hid behind smiles, and crazy hot clothes, I learned to kiss boys with my tongue.”

“With your what?!” Ilias shot him an alarmed look, but Lance kept going.

“What am I supposed to do, when she’s so damn cold, like twenty below? That girl, that girl, she’s such a bitch, but I tell myself I can handle it.”

“And can you handle it?”

“Sticks and stones may break my bones, but anything you say will only fuel my lungs.” Lance shrugged.

“Ah, the bickering.” Ilias nodded in understanding. “Why not just tell him?”

Lance shot him an unimpressed look.

“Tell her that I love her, tell her that I need her, tell her that she’s more than a one night stand? So, thanks, but no, I think I’m good to go.”

“Why not?”

“What if when he sees me, he’s only disappointed?” He sang with his jaw tightened.

“I don’t believe the Red Paladin would-“

“I don’t like guessing games!” Lance exclaimed. “Don’t mock me now, I pray.” He sang at Ilias. “It’s hard enough I lost my pride…”

“Paladin-“

“I-I guess I hate the fact that he is everything I dreamed that I could be…” He confessed, stuttering softly.

“You envy him, too.” Ilias realized with wide eyes.

“I think you’re so good, and I’m nothing like you…” Ilias placed a hand on the small of his back in a comforting manner. Lance raised his eyes. “Got a secret, can you keep it?”

“I will keep your secret, Paladin.”

Lance smiled at him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so!!  
> The tittle means, "The Woman I Love Tied Me To Her Yoke, But, Please, Don't Ever Tell Her", so, like, she's got me eating from the palm of her hand but don't let her know. Like Lance, AMIRITE GUYS WHO ELSE IS GOING INSANE ABOUT JEREMY AND KIMBERLY LAYING THE TRUTH WOW
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are the best,   
> Love you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright!  
> Today's songs were:  
> Just To Keep Myself Alive - Get Scared  
> Give Me Your Hand (Best Song Ever) - The Ready Set  
> La escalera - Pablo Alborán (in spanish)  
> Katrina & The Waves - Walking on Sunshine
> 
> I know it's short, but it's just the begining, guys! Next chapters will be longer, I promise.  
> Thank you so much for reading! I live for kudos and comments so... Please do! If you see any mistake, please let me know!
> 
> -Ela


End file.
